The present invention to compounds and methods for the treatment of infection by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). The disease Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is the end result of infection by the distinct retroviruses, human immunodeficiency virus type-1 (HIV-1) or type-2 (HIV-2). Several critical points in the virus life cycle have been identified as possible targets for therapeutic intervention. Inhibition of one of these, the transcription of viral RNA to viral DNA (reverse transcriptase, RT), has provided a number of the current therapies used in treating AIDS. Inhibition of reverse transcriptase provided the first form of treatment for HIV infection with 3xe2x80x2-azido-3xe2x80x2-deoxythymidine (AZT). Since then several inhibitors have been launched, broadly forming two classes: nucleoside analogues and non-nucleosides. As an example of the latter it has been found that certain benzoxazinones, e.g. efavirenz are useful in the inhibition of HIV RT. However, development of strains of the virus resistant to current RT inhibitors is a constant problem. Therefore, development of compounds effective against resistant strains is an important goal.
Imidazolone derivatives have been described in the literature with different uses in the treatment of the human body.
WO 94/10168 describes imidazolone derivatives and their use as tachykinin receptor antagonists.
WO 96/38421 describes imidazolone derivatives and their use as anti-coagulants.
WO 00/35907 describes imidazolone derivatives and their use in treating benign prostatic hyperplasia.
The invention is concerned with novel imidazolone derivatives, a process for their manufacture, pharmaceutical compositions and the use of such compounds in medicine. In particular, the compounds are inhibitors of the human immunodeficiency virus reverse transcriptase enzyme which is involved in viral replication. Consequently the compounds of this invention may be advantageously used as therapeutic agents for the treatment of diseases caused by HIV infection.
The present invention comprises compounds of formula I which are active against HIV: 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl or alkyl substituted with optionally substituted phenyl;
R2 is hydrogen, alkenyl, alkyl or alkyl substituted with optionally substituted phenyl;
R3 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted benzyl or heterocyclyl;
A is alkyl, hydroxy-alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, aryl-CH(OH)xe2x80x94, substituted alkyl, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or alkyl and
Z is heterocyclyl or optionally substituted aryl;
X is S or O;
with the provisos that
(i) only one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen;
(ii) when X is O, then R1 cannot be aryl;
as well as hydrolyzable esters or ethers of compounds of formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes an optionally substituted straight or branched chain hydrocarbon residue containing 1 to 12 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl including their different isomers. Preferably, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d denotes an optionally substituted straight or branched chain hydrocarbon residue containing 1 to 7 carbon atoms.
Substituents for the alkyl chain are selected from one or more of aryl, heterocyclyl, alkoxy, hydroxy or halogen.
Aryl or heterocyclyl as substituents for the alkyl group are preferably substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or where possible more methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propyloxy, iso-propyloxy, n-butyloxy, iso-butyloxy, tert.-butyloxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Alkyl in R1, R2 and R3 is preferably an optionally substituted straight or branched chain hydrocarbon residue containing 1 to 7 carbon atoms. Preferred substituents for such alkyl groups are selected from aryl, heterocyclyl, hydroxy or halogen. Preferred alkyl groups in R1, R2 and R3 are unsubstituted straight or branched chain hydrocarbon residues containing 1 to 7 carbon atoms and more preferred alkyl groups in R1, R2 and R3 are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl or pentyl. Most preferred alkyl group in R1, R2 and R3 are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl.
Alkyl for R1 is preferably isopropyl.
Alkyl for R2 is preferably methyl.
Alkyl for the substituent A is as defined above, preferably a straight or branched chain hydrocarbon residue containing 1 to 7 carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl group for the substituent A are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl or pentyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes an optionally substituted straight or branched chain alkyl-oxy group wherein the xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d portion is as defined above such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propyloxy, iso-propyloxy, n-butyloxy, iso-butyloxy, tert.-butyloxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy including their different isomers. More preferred alkoxy groups within the invention are methoxy, ethoxy, n-propyloxy, iso-propyloxy, n-butyloxy, iso-butyloxy or tert.-butyloxy.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4-alkyl substituted with C1-4-alkoxy, C1-4-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy- or heterocyclyl-oxyxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a C1-4-alkyl, preferably C1-2-alkyl as defined above which may be substituted with 1-3, preferably 1-2 and more preferably on substituents selected from C1-4-alkoxy (preferred C1-2-alkoxy), C1-4-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy- (preferred C1-2-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy-) and heterocyclyl-oxy. Preferred examples are methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methyl-carbonyl-oxy-, ethyl-carbonyl-oxy-, 4-pyridyl-oxy-methyl, 3-pyridyl-oxy-methyl, 2-pyridyl-oxy-methyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4-alkyl substituted with optionally substituted phenylxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a C1-4-alkyl, preferably C1-2-alkyl as defined above which may be substituted with a phenyl group or with a substituted phenyl group which may be substituted with 1,2,3,4 or 5 substituents, preferably 1, 2 or 3 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, preferably methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine. Examples are phenylmethyl (benzyl), phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, phenylbutyl, tolylmethyl, tolylethyl, tolylpropyl, tolylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2-methoxy-phenylmethyl, 3-methoxy-phenylmethyl, 4-methoxy-phenylmethyl, methoxy-phenylethyl, methoxy-phenylpropyl, methoxy-phenylbutyl, dimethoxy-phenylmethyl, dimethoxy-phenylethyl, dimethoxy-phenylpropyl, dimethoxy-phenylbutyl, 2-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 4-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,3-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylethyl, 3- hydroxyphenylethyl, 4-hydroxyphenylethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylpropyl, 3-hydroxyphenylpropyl, 4-hydroxyphenylpropyl, 2-hydroxyphenylbutyl, 3-hydroxyphenylbutyl, 4-hydroxyphenylbutyl, 2-fluorophenylmethyl, 3-fluorophenylmethyl, 4-fluorophenylmethyl, 2,3-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,4-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,5-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,6-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,4-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,5-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,6-difluorophenylmethyl, 2- fluorophenylethyl, 3- fluorophenylethyl or 4-fluorophenylethyl, 2-chlorophenylmethyl, 3-chlorophenylmethyl, 4-chlorophenylmethyl, 2,3-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,4-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,5-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,6-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,5-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,6-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2-chlorophenylethyl, 3-chlorophenylethyl, 4- chlorophenylethyl, 2-bromophenylmethyl, 3-bromophenylmethyl, 4-bromophenylmethyl, 2,3-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,4-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,5-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,6-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,4-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,5-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,6-dibromophenylmethyl, 2-bromophenylethyl, 3-bromophenylethyl or 4-bromophenylethyl. In case more than one substituent is attached to the phenyl group, these substituents can be identical or different from each other and are also encompassed by the scope of the present invention. For example dimethoxy-phenylmethyl means that both methoxy substituents may be attached to the phenyl ring in the 2,3-position, the 2,4-position, the 2,5-position, the 2,6-position, the 3,4-position, the 3,5-position and the 3,6-position.
C1-4-alkyl groups substituted with optionally substituted phenyl in R1 are as defined above and preferably phenylmethyl (benzyl), phenylethyl, tolylmethyl, tolylethyl, 2,3-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2-methoxy-phenylmethyl, 3-methoxy-phenylmethyl, 4-methoxy-phenylmethyl, methoxy-phenylethyl, dimethoxy-phenylmethyl, dimethoxy-phenylethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 4-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,3-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylethyl, 4-hydroxyphenylethyl, 2-fluorophenylmethyl, 3-fluorophenylmethyl, 4-fluorophenylmethyl, 2,3-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,4-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,5-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,6-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,4-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,5-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,6-difluorophenylmethyl, 2-fluorophenylethyl, 3-fluorophenylethyl or 4-fluorophenylethyl, 2-chlorophenylmethyl, 3-chlorophenylmethyl, 4-chlorophenylmethyl, 2,3-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,4-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,5-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,6-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,5-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,6-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2-chlorophenylethyl, 3-chlorophenylethyl, 4-chlorophenylethyl, 2-bromophenylmethyl, 3-bromophenylmethyl, 4-bromophenylmethyl, 2,3-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,4-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,5-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,6-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,4-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,5-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,6-dibromophenylmethyl, 2-bromophenylethyl, 3-bromophenylethyl or 4-bromophenylethyl. Most preferred C1-4-alkyl substituted with optionally substituted phenyl in R1 are phenylmethyl(benzyl), phenylethyl, tolylmethyl, tolylethyl, 2,3-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,5-dimethylphenylmethyl or 3,6-dimethylphenylmethyl.
C1-4-alkyl groups substituted with optionally substituted phenyl in R2 are as defined above and preferably phenylmethyl(benzyl), phenylethyl, tolylmethyl, tolylethyl, 2,3-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2-methoxy-phenylmethyl, 3-methoxy-phenylmethyl, 4-methoxy-phenylmethyl, methoxy-phenylethyl, dimethoxy-phenylmethyl, dimethoxy-phenylethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 4-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,3-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylethyl, 4-hydroxyphenylethyl, 2-fluorophenylmethyl, 3-fluorophenylmethyl, 4-fluorophenylmethyl, 2,3-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,4-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,5-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,6-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,4-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,5-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,6-difluorophenylmethyl, 2-fluorophenylethyl, 3-fluorophenylethyl or 4-fluorophenylethyl, 2-chlorophenylmethyl, 3-chlorophenylmethyl, 4-chlorophenylmethyl, 2,3-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,4-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,5-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,6-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,5-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,6-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2-chlorophenylethyl, 3-chlorophenylethyl, 4-chlorophenylethyl, 2-bromophenylmethyl, 3-bromophenylmethyl, 4-bromophenylmethyl, 2,3-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,4-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,5-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,6-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,4-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,5-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,6-dibromophenylmethyl, 2-bromophenylethyl, 3-bromophenylethyl or 4-bromophenylethyl. Most preferred C1-4-alkyl substituted with optionally substituted phenyl in R2 are phenylmethyl(benzyl), phenylethyl, tolylmethyl, tolylethyl, 2,3-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, methoxy-phenylmethyl, methoxy-phenylethyl, dimethoxy-phenylmethyl or dimethoxy-phenylethyl.
C1-4-alkyl groups substituted with optionally substituted phenyl for the substituent A are as defined above, preferably phenylmethyl(benzyl), phenylethyl, tolylmethyl, tolylethyl, 2,3-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2-methoxy-phenylmethyl, 3-methoxy-phenylmethyl, 4-methoxy-phenylmethyl, methoxy-phenylethyl, dimethoxy-phenylmethyl, dimethoxy-phenylethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 4-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,3-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylethyl, 4-hydroxyphenylethyl, 2-fluorophenylmethyl, 3-fluorophenylmethyl, 4-fluorophenylmethyl, 2,3-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,4-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,5-difluorophenylmethyl, 2,6-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,4-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,5-difluorophenylmethyl, 3,6-difluorophenylmethyl, 2-fluorophenylethyl, 3-fluorophenylethyl or 4-fluorophenylethyl, 2-chlorophenylmethyl, 3-chlorophenylmethyl, 4-chlorophenylmethyl, 2,3-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,4-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,5-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2,6-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,5-dichlorophenylmethyl, 3,6-dichlorophenylmethyl, 2-chlorophenylethyl, 3-chlorophenylethyl, 4-chlorophenylethyl, 2-bromophenylmethyl, 3-bromophenylmethyl, 4-bromophenylmethyl, 2,3-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,4-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,5-dibromophenylmethyl, 2,6-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,4-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,5-dibromophenylmethyl, 3,6-dibromophenylmethyl, 2-bromophenylethyl, 3-bromophenylethyl or 4-bromophenylethyl. Most preferred C1-4-alkyl substituted with optionally substituted phenyl for the substituent A are phenylmethyl(benzyl), phenylethyl, tolylmethyl, tolylethyl, 2,3-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,4-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,5-dimethylphenylmethyl, 3,6-dimethylphenylmethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 3- hydroxyphenylmethyl, 4- hydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,3-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,5-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 3,6-dihydroxyphenylmethyl, 2-hydroxyphenylethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylethyl or 4-hydroxyphenylethyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes an optionally substituted cycloalkyl group containing 3 to 8 carbon atoms, e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl.
Suitable substituents for cycloalkyl can be selected from those named for alkyl, in addition however an oxo group (xe2x95x90O) can be added to the selection.
Cycloalkyl in R1 is as defined above and preferably cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, preferably cyclopropyl or cyclobutyl and most preferred cyclopropyl. Cycloalkyl in R3 is as defined above, preferably cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl and most preferred cyclohexyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein, and if not specified by the number of carbon atoms, denotes an unsubstituted or substituted hydrocarbon chain radical having from 2 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and having at least one olefinic double bond, including their different isomers. Examples are vinyl or allyl. A substituted alkenyl group as part of the invention can have the (E) or (Z) configuration. Both isomeric forms of these compounds are embraced by the present invention.
Suitable substituents for the alkenyl group can be selected from 1-2 (preferably 1) substituents selected from cyano, amino-carbonyl and C1-4-alkyl-oxy-carbonyl. Alkenyl in R2 is as defined above, preferably allyl.
Alkenyl for the substituent A is as defined above, preferably a vinyl group or a substituted vinyl group substituted with 1-2 (preferably 1) substituents selected from cyano, amino-carbonyl and C1-4-alkyl-oxy-carbonyl. Examples are vinyl, acrylic acid ethyl ester, acrylonitrile, acrylamide. Both, the (E) or (Z) configuration are embraced by the present invention, however the (E) configuration is preferred.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxy-C1-4-alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a C1-4-alkyl, preferably a C1-2-alkyl as defined above which is substituted with a hydroxy group. Examples are hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 1-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 1-hydroxybutyl, 2-hydroxybutyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, 4-hydroxybutyl.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxy-C1-4-alkylxe2x80x9d for the substituent A is as defined above, preferably hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl or 2-hydroxyethyl.
Formula xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a chemical group wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-4-alkyl as defined above, preferably hydrogen; and Z is heterocyclyl or optionally substituted aryl with 1-3 benzyl-oxy groups (preferably 1-2 benzyl-oxy groups, more preferred 1 benzyl-oxy group). More preferred Z is aryl or heterocyclyl as defined below, preferably phenyl or 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl or 4-pyridyl.
Examples of the chemical group of formula xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x9d are benzylaminomethyl, benzyloxymethyl, (pyridin-4-ylmethyl)aminomethyl, pyridin-4-ylmethoxymethyl, pyridin-3-ylmethoxymethyl, pyridin-4-ylmethoxymethyl or 4-benzyloxy-benzyloxymethyl.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes an optionally substituted phenyl and naphthyl, both optionally benz-fused to an optionally substituted saturated, partially unsaturated or aromatic monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic heterocycle or carbocycle e.g. to cyclohexyl or cyclopentyl.
Substituents for aryl are selected from 1,2,3,4 or 5 of those named for alkyl as defined above and C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine; they can be identical or different from each other. Preferred substituents for aryl are selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
In case more than one substituent is attached to the aryl group, these substituents can be identical or different from each other and are also encompassed by the scope of the present invention. For example dimethoxy-phenyl means that both methoxy substituents may be attached to the phenyl ring in the 2,3-position, the 2,4-position, the 2,5-position, the 2,6-position, the 3,4-position, the 3,5-position and the 3,6-position.
Examples of aryl groups are phenyl, 2-methyl-phenyl, 3-methyl-phenyl, 4-methyl-phenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 3,6-dimethylphenyl, 2-methoxy-phenyl, 3-methoxy-phenyl, 4-methoxy-phenyl, 2,3-dimethoxy-phenyl, 2,4-dimethoxy-phenyl, 2,5-dimethoxy-phenyl, 2,6-dimethoxy-phenyl, 3,4-dimethoxy-phenyl, 3,5-dimethoxy-phenyl, 3,6-dimethoxy-phenyl, 2-hydroxyphenyl, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 2,3-dihydroxyphenyl, 2,4-dihydroxyphenyl, 2,5-dihydroxyphenyl, 2,6-dihydroxyphenyl, 3,4-dihydroxyphenyl, 3,5-dihydroxyphenyl, 3,6-dihydroxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2,3-difluorophenyl, 2,4-difluorophenyl, 2,5-difluorophenyl, 2,6-difluorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 3,6-difluorophenyl 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2,3-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,6-dichlorophenyl, 2-bromophenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 2,3-dibromophenyl, 2,4-dibromophenyl, 2,5-dibromophenyl, 2,6-dibromophenyl, 3,4-dibromophenyl, 3,5-dibromophenyl or 3,6-dibromophenyl.
Aryl in R1 is as defined above and preferably phenyl, 2-methyl-phenyl, 3-methyl-phenyl, 4-methyl-phenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 3,6-dimethylphenyl, 2-chloro-phenyl, 3-chloro-phenyl, 4-chloro-phenyl and most preferably phenyl.
Aryl in the formula xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d as used herein denotes preferably one of the following groups: phenyl, 2-methyl-phenyl, 3-methyl-phenyl, 4-methyl-phenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 3,6-dimethylphenyl, 2-chloro-phenyl, 3-chloro-phenyl, 4-chloro-phenyl and most preferably phenyl.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted phenylxe2x80x9d in R3 as used herein denotes a phenyl group which may be substituted with 1,2,3,4 or 5 substituents, preferred 1, 2 or 3 substituents, more preferred 1 or 2 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano or selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, preferably methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine; or preferably methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano. Further preferred embodiments for xe2x80x9coptionally substituted phenylxe2x80x9d in R3 are 2-substituted phenyl rings and the more preferred 3-substituted phenyl rings. An especially preferred embodiment for xe2x80x9coptionally substituted phenylxe2x80x9d in R3 are 3,5-disubstituted phenyl rings.
Preferred examples are phenyl, 2-methyl-phenyl, 3-methyl-phenyl, 4-methyl-phenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 3,6-dimethylphenyl, 2-methoxy-phenyl, 3-methoxy-phenyl, 4-methoxy-phenyl, 2,3-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,6-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,6-dimethoxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2,3-difluorophenyl, 2,4-difluorophenyl, 2,5-difluorophenyl, 2,6-difluorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 3,6-difluorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2,3-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,6-dichlorophenyl, 2-bromophenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 2,3-dibromophenyl, 2,4-dibromophenyl, 2,5-dibromophenyl, 2,6-dibromophenyl, 3,4-dibromophenyl, 3,5-dibromophenyl, 3,6-dibromophenyl, 2-cyano-phenyl, 3-cyano-phenyl, 4-cyano-phenyl, 2,3-dicyanophenyl, 2,4-dicyanophenyl, 2,5-dicyanophenyl, 2,6-dicyanophenyl, 3,4-dicyanophenyl, 3,5-dicyanophenyl or 3,6-dicyanophenyl. Most preferred optionally substituted phenyl in R3 are phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2,3-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,6-dichlorophenyl.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted benzylxe2x80x9d in R3 as used herein denotes a benzyl group which may be substituted with 1,2,3,4 or 5 substituents, preferably 1, 2 or 3 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano or selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, preferably methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine. Preferred examples are benzyl, 2-methyl-benzyl, 3-methyl-benzyl, 4-methyl-benzyl, 2,3-dimethylbenzyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzyl, 2,5-dimethylbenzyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzyl, 3,4-dimethylbenzyl, 3,5-dimethylbenzyl, 3,6-dimethylbenzyl, 2-methoxy-benzyl, 3-methoxy-benzyl, 4-methoxy-benzyl, 2,3-dimethoxybenzyl, 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl, 2,5-dimethoxybenzyl, 2,6-dimethoxybenzyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl, 3,5-dimethoxybenzyl, 3,6-dimethoxybenzyl, 2-hydroxy-benzyl, 3-hydroxy-benzyl, 4-hydroxy-benzyl, 2,3-dihydroxybenzyl, 2,4-dihydroxybenzyl, 2,5-dihydroxybenzyl, 2,6-dihydroxybenzyl, 3,4-dihydroxybenzyl, 3,5-dihydroxybenzyl, 3,6-dihydroxybenzyl, 2-fluorobenzyl, 3-fluorobenzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 2,3-difluorobenzyl, 2,4-difluorobenzyl, 2,5-difluorobenzyl, 2,6-difluorobenzyl, 3,4-difluorobenzyl, 3,5-difluorobenzyl, 3,6-difluorobenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2,3-dichlorobenzyl, 2,4-dichlorobenzyl, 2,5-dichlorobenzyl, 2,6-dichlorobenzyl, 3,4-dichlorobenzyl, 3,5-dichlorobenzyl, 3,6-dichlorobenzyl, 2-bromobenzyl, 3-bromobenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2,3-dibromobenzyl, 2,4-dibromobenzyl, 2,5-dibromobenzyl, 2,6-dibromobenzyl, 3,4-dibromobenzyl, 3,5-dibromobenzyl 3,6-dibromobenzyl, 2-cyano-benzyl, 3-cyano-benzyl, 4-cyano-benzyl, 2,3-dicyanobenzyl, 2,4-dicyanobenzyl, 2,5-dicyanobenzyl, 2,6-dicyanobenzyl, 3,4-dicyanobenzyl, 3,5-dicyanobenzyl or3,6-dicyanobenzyl. More preferred optionally substituted benzyl in R3 is benzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2,3-dichlorobenzyl, 2,4-dichlorobenzyl, 2,5-dichlorobenzyl, 2,6-dichlorobenzyl, 3,4-dichlorobenzyl, 3,5-dichlorobenzyl, 3,6-dichlorobenzyl and most preferably benzyl is the unsubstituted benzyl group.
In case more than one substituent is attached to the benzyl group, these substituents can be identical or different from each other and are also encompassed by the scope of the present invention. For example dimethoxy-benzyl means that both methoxy substituents may be attached to the phenyl ring in the 2,3-position, the 2,4-position, the 2,5-position, the 2,6-position, the 3,4-position, the 3,5-position and the 3,6-position.
The term xe2x80x9caryl-CH(OH)xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a hydroxymethyl group which is substituted with an aryl group as defined above. A preferred aryl group is the phenyl group.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes optionally substituted aromatic or non-aromatic monocyclic or bicyclic heterocyclic systems which contains one or more hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, such as furyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 1-indolyl, 2-indolyl or 3-indolyl.
Substituents for heterocyclyl are selected from 1,2,3,4 or 5 of those named for alkyl as defined above and C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine; they can be identical or different from each other. Preferred substituents for heterocyclyl are selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
In case more than one substituent is attached to the heterocyclyl group, these substituents can be identical or different from each other and are also encompassed by the scope of the present invention. For example dimethylpyridyl means that both methyl substituents may be attached to the pyridyl in the chemically possible positions. For example both methyl substituents may be attached to the 2-pyridyl in the 3,4-position, the 4,5-position, the 5,6-position, the 3,5-position, the 3,6-position, the and the 4,6-position. Both methyl substituents may be attached to the 3-pyridyl in the 2,4-position, the 2,5-position, the 2,6-position, the 4,5-position, the 4,6-position, the and the 5,6-position. Both methyl substituents may be attached to the 4-pyridyl in the 2,3-position, the 2,5-position, the 2,6-position, and the 3,5-position.
Examples for xe2x80x9csubstituted heterocyclylxe2x80x9d are furyl, methylfuryl, dimethylfuryl, ethylfuryl, methoxyfuryl, dimethoxyfuryl, hydroxyfuryl, dihydroxyfuryl, fluorofuryl, difluorofuryl, chlorofuryl, dichlorofuryl, bromofuryl, dibromofuryl, pyrrolyl, methylpyrrolyl, dimethylpyrrolyl, ethylpyrrolyl, methoxypyrrolyl, dimethoxypyrrolyl, hydroxypyrrolyl, dihydroxypyrrolyl, fluoropyrrolyl, difluoropyrrolyl, chloropyrrolyl, dichloropyrrolyl, bromopyrrolyl, dibromopyrrolyl, pyridyl, methylpyridyl, dimethylpyridyl, ethylpyridyl, methoxypyridyl, dimethoxypyridyl, hydroxypyridyl, dihydroxypyridyl, fluoropyridyl, difluoropyridyl, chloropyridyl, dichloropyridyl, bromopyridyl, dibromopyridyl, indolyl, methylindolyl, dimethylindolyl, ethylindolyl, methoxyindolyl, dimethoxyindolyl, hydroxyindolyl, dihydroxyindolyl, fluoroindolyl, difluoroindolyl, chloroindolyl, dichloroindolyl, bromoindolyl or dibromoindolyl. For all the cited examples for xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d these substituents can be at any chemically possible position. For example methylpyridyl means that the methyl substituent may be attached in the 3, 4, 5 or 6 position of a 2-pyridyl or in the 2, 4, 5 or 6 position of a 3-pyridyl or in the 2, 3, 5 or 6 position of a 4-pyridyl.
Heterocyclyl in the formula xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d as used herein denoted preferably one of the following groups as defined above, preferably unsubstituted furyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 1-indolyl, 2-indolyl or 3-indolyl and most preferably 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl or 4-pyridyl.
Heterocyclyl in R3 is as defined above and preferably unsubstituted furyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 1-indolyl, 2-indolyl or 3-indolyl. More preferably heterocyclyl in R3 is 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl or 4-pyridyl and most preferred 4-pyridyl. The term xe2x80x9cC1-4-alkyl substituted with optionally substituted heterocyclylxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a C1-4-alkyl, preferably C1-2-alkyl group as defined above which may be substituted with an optionally substituted heterocyclyl group, preferably with an optionally substituted pyridyl group as defined above which may be substituted with 1,2,3 or 4 substituents, preferably 1 or 2 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, preferably methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine. Examples are furylmethyl, furylethyl, furylpropyl, furylbutyl, methylfurylmethyl, methylfurylethyl, dimethylfurylmethyl, ethylfurylmethyl, methoxyfurylmethyl, methoxyfurylethyl, dimethoxyfurylmethyl, hydroxyfurylmethyl, hydroxyfurylethyl, dihydroxyfurylmethyl, fluorofurylmethyl, difluorofurylmethyl, chlorofurylmethyl, chlorofurylethyl, dichlorofurylmethyl, dichlorofurylmethyl, bromofurylmethyl, dibromofurylmethyl, pyrrolylmethyl, pyrrolylethyl, pyrrolylpropyl, pyrrolylbutyl, methylpyrrolylmethyl, methylpyrrolylethyl, dimethylpyrrolylmethyl, ethylpyrrolylmethyl, methoxypyrrolylmethyl, methoxypyrrolylethyl, dimethoxypyrrolylmethyl, hydroxypyrrolylmethyl, hydroxypyrrolylethyl, dihydroxypyrrolylmethyl, fluoropyrrolylmethyl, difluoropyrrolylmethyl, chloropyrrolylmethyl, chloropyrrolylethyl, dichloropyrrolylmethyl, dichloropyrrolylmethyl, bromopyrrolylmethyl, dibromopyrrolylmethyl, pyridylmethyl (more specific examples are 2-pyridylmethyl, 3-pyridylmethyl, 4-pyridylmethyl), pyridylethyl, pyridylpropyl, pyridylbutyl, methylpyridylmethyl, methylpyridylethyl, dimethylpyridylmethyl, ethylpyridylmethyl, methoxypyridylmethyl, methoxypyridylethyl, dimethoxypyridylmethyl, hydroxypyridylmethyl, hydroxypyridylethyl, dihydroxypyridylmethyl, fluoropyridylmethyl, difluoropyridylmethyl, chloropyridylmethyl, chloropyridylethyl, dichloropyridylmethyl, dichloropyridylmethyl, bromopyridylmethyl, dibromopyridylmethyl, indolylmethyl, indolylethyl, indolylpropyl, indolylbutyl, methylindolylmethyl, methylindolylethyl, dimethylindolylmethyl, ethylindolylmethyl, methoxyindolylmethyl, methoxyindolylethyl, dimethoxyindolylmethyl, hydroxyindolylmethyl, hydroxyindolylethyl, dihydroxyindolylmethyl, fluoroindolylmethyl, difluoroindolylmethyl, chloroindolylmethyl, chloroindolylethyl, dichloroindolylmethyl, dichloroindolylmethyl, bromoindolylmethyl or dibromoindolylmethyl.
For all the cited examples for xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d these substituents can be at any chemically possible position. For example methylpyridyl means that the methyl substituent may be attached in the 3, 4, 5 or 6 position of a 2-pyridyl or in the 2, 4, 5 or 6 position of a 3-pyridyl or in the 2, 3, 5 or 6 position of a 4-pyridyl.
The term xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d represents S and O, preferably S.
The term halogen stands for fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
Any functional (i.e. reactive) group present in a side-chain may be protected, with the protecting group being a group which is known per se, for example, as described in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., 1991. For example, an amino group can be protected by tert.-butoxycarbonyl (BOC) or benzyloxycarbonyl (Z).
The compounds of this invention may contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms and may therefore occur as racemates and racemic mixtures, single enantiomers, diastereomeric mixtures and individual diastereomers. Furthermore, where a compound of the invention contains an olefinic double bond, this can have the (E) or (Z) configuration. Also, each chiral center may be of the R or S configuration. All such isomeric forms of these compounds are embraced by the present invention.
Compounds of formula I which are acidic can form pharmaceutically acceptable salts with bases such as alkali metal hydroxides, e.g. sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide; alkaline earth metal hydroxides, e.g. calcium hydroxide, barium hydroxide and magnesium hydroxide, and the like; with organic bases e.g. N-ethyl piperidine, dibenzylamine, and the like. Those compounds of formula (I) which are basic can form pharmaceutically acceptable salts with inorganic acids, e.g. with hydrohalic acids such as hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid, sulphuric acid, nitric acid and phosphoric acid, and the like, and with organic acids, e.g. with acetic acid, tartaric acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, malic acid, salicylic acid, citric acid, methanesulphonic acid and p-toluene sulphonic acid, and the like. The formation and isolation of such salts can be carried out according to methods known in the art.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are compounds of formula I wherein
R1 is hydrogen, C1-12-alkyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
preferred wherein
R1 is C1-2-alkyl, aryl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
more preferred wherein
R1 is C1-7-alkyl, phenyl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl, most preferred wherein
R1 is C1-7-alkyl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl;
R2 is hydrogen, C2-4-alkenyl, C1-12-alkyl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine
preferred wherein
R2 is C2-4-alkenyl, C1-12-alkyl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine,bromine,
more preferred wherein
R2 is C2-4-alkenyl, C1-7-alkyl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
most preferred wherein
R3 is C2-4-alkenyl, C1-7-alkyl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl;
R3 is C1-12-alkyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or heterocyclyl,
wherein a phenyl ring may be substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano,
preferred wherein
R3 is C1-12-alkyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or heterocyclyl,
wherein a phenyl ring may be substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano,
more preferred wherein
R3 is C1-7-alkyl, C3-6-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or heterocyclyl,
wherein a phenyl ring may be substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano,
most preferred wherein
R3 is C1-4-alkyl, C3-6-cycloalkyl or optionally substituted phenyl,
wherein phenyl may be substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano;
A is C1-12-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-4-alkyl, C2-4-alkenyl, substituted C2-4-alkenyl, aryl-CH(OH)xe2x80x94, C1-4-alkyl substituted with C1-4-alkoxy, C1-4-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy-, heterocyclyl-oxy or A is C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents or with heterocyclyl optionally substituted with 1-4 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine, wherein substituted C2-4-alkenyl is substituted with 1-2 substituents selected from cyano, amino-carbonyl and C1-4-alkyl-oxy-carbonyl, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-4-alkyl and
Z is heterocyclyl or optionally substituted aryl with 1-3 benzyl-oxy groups,
preferred wherein
A is C1-7-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-4-alkyl, C2-4-alkenyl, substituted C2-4-alkenyl, aryl-CH(OH)xe2x80x94, C1-4-alkyl substituted with C1-4-alkoxy, C1-4-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy-, heterocyclyl-oxy or A is C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents or with heterocyclyl optionally substituted with 1-4 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine, wherein substituted C2-4-alkenyl is substituted with 1-2 substituents selected from cyano, amino-carbonyl and C1-4-alkyl-oxy-carbonyl, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-4-alkyl and
Z is heterocyclyl or optionally substituted aryl with 1-3 benzyl-oxy groups,
more preferred wherein
A is C1-7-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-4-alkyl, C2-4-alkenyl, substituted C2-4-alkenyl, phenyl-CH(OH)xe2x80x94, C1-4-alkyl substituted with C1-4-alkoxy, C1-4-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy-, heterocyclyl-oxy or A is C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents or with pyridyl optionally substituted with 1-4 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine, wherein substituted C2-4-alkenyl is substituted with 1-2 substituents selected from cyano, amino-carbonyl and C1-4-alkyl-oxy-carbonyl, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-4-alkyl and
Z is pyridyl or optionally substituted phenyl with 1-3 benzyl-oxy groups,
most preferred wherein
A is C1-7-alkyl, C2-4-alkenyl, substituted C2-4-alkenyl, C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents or with pyridyl optionally substituted with 1-4 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
wherein substituted C2-4-alkenyl is substituted with 1-2 substituents selected from cyano, amino-carbonyl and C1-4-alkyl-oxy-carbonyl, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-4-alkyl and
Z is pyridyl or optionally substituted phenyl with 1-3 benzyl-oxy groups;
X is S or O;
with the provisos that
(i) only one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen;
(ii) when X is O, then R1 cannot be aryl;
as well as hydrolyzable esters or ethers of compounds of formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Further preferred embodiments of the invention are compounds of formula I wherein
R1 is C1-7-alkyl,
preferred wherein
R1 is C1-4-alkyl,
more preferred wherein
R1 is isopropyl;
R2 is C1-7-alkyl,
preferred wherein
R2 is C1-4-alkyl,
more preferred wherein
R2 is methyl or ethyl,
most preferred wherein
R2 is methyl;
R3 is optionally substituted phenyl,
wherein phenyl may be substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano,
preferred wherein
R3 is optionally substituted phenyl,
wherein phenyl may be substituted with 1-3 substituents selected from C1-2-alkyl, C1-2-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and cyano,
more preferred wherein
R3 is optionally substituted phenyl,
wherein phenyl may be substituted with 1-3 chlorine substituents;,
most preferred wherein
R3 is optionally substituted phenyl,
wherein phenyl may be substituted with 1-2 chlorine substituents;
A is C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents or with pyridyl optionally substituted with 1-2 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-4-alkyl and
Z is pyridyl or phenyl,
preferred wherein
A is C1-2-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents or with pyridyl optionally substituted with 1-2 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-2-alkyl and
Z is pyridyl or phenyl,
more preferred wherein
A is C1-2-alkyl substituted with phenyl or pyridyl, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-2-alkyl and
Z is pyridyl or phenyl,
most preferred wherein
A is C1 2-alkyl substituted with pyridyl, or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-2-alkyl and
Z is pyridyl;
X is S or O;
as well as hydrolyzable esters or ethers of compounds of formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Another embodiment of the invention are compounds of formula I wherein
R1 is hydrogen, C1-12-alkyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl, aryl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine;
R2 is hydrogen, C1-12-alkyl or C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine;
R3 is C1-12-alkyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl,
wherein a phenyl ring may be substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine;
A is hydroxy-C1-4-alkyl or aryl-CH(OH)xe2x80x94; or
A is a group of formula Zxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
wherein Y is O or NR wherein R is hydrogen or C1-4-alkyl and
Z is aryl or heterocyclyl; or
A is C1-4-alkyl substituted with phenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents or with heterocyclyl optionally substituted with 1-4 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine and bromine;
X is S or O;
with the proviso that only one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen;
as well as hydrolyzable esters or ethers of compounds of formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
An especially preferred embodiment of the invention are compounds of formula I wherein
X is S;
as well as hydrolyzable esters or ethers of compounds of formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
More preferred embodiments of compounds of formula I, as well as hydrolyzable esters or ethers of compounds of formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, are listed in table 1:
The imidazolone derivatives provided by the present invention are useful in the treatment of the human or animal body.
The imidazolone derivatives provided by the present invention are inhibitors of the human immunodeficiency virus reverse transcriptase enzyme. Accordingly, the present imidazolone derivatives are therapeutically active substances in the treatment of diseases mediated by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and can be used as medicaments for the treatment of such diseases.
They can be used as medicaments, especially for treating viral diseases, immune mediated conditions or diseases, bacterial diseases, parasitic diseases, inflammatory diseases, hyperproliferative vascular diseases, tumors, and cancer.
In particular, compounds of the present invention and pharmaceutical compositions containing the same are useful as chemotherapeutic agents, inhibitors of viral replication and modulators of the immune system, and can be used for the treatment of diseases mediated by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) other viral diseases such as retroviral infections (either alone or in combination with other antiviral agents such as interferon or derivatives thereof, such as conjugates with polyethylene glycol).
They can be used alone, or in combination with other therapeutically active agents, for example, an immunosuppressant, a chemotherapeutic agent, an anti-viral agent, an antibiotic, an anti-parasitic agent, an anti-inflammatory agent, an anti-fungal agent and/or an anti-vascular hyperproliferation agent.
Compounds, whenever prepared by the processes of the present invention are also an object of the present invention.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared as shown in the following scheme: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I.
In accordance with the present invention, the preparation of compounds of formula 
wherein R1, R2, R3 and X are as defined in formula I; comprises
reacting chloro compound of formula VII 
wherein R1 and R2 are as defined in formula I
with nucleophilic agent R3XH
wherein R3 and X are as defined in formula I.
The reaction is described in more detail in reaction scheme 1 (fifth reaction step).
In reaction scheme 1, the first reaction step is carried out in that glycine derivative of formula II (commercially available or prepared according to known methods in the art for example alkylation reaction of the nitrogen function of glycine) is reacted with an isocyanate derivative of formula III (commercially available or synthesised according to known methods from textbooks on organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons) in an appropriate solvent, in the presence of 0.5-1.5 equivalents, preferably 0.7-1.3 equivalents, most preferred 0.9 equivalents of a base such as potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, N(CH3)3, N(C2H5)3, N(n-C3H7)3, N(iso-C3H7)3, preferably sodium hydroxide. The reaction is conveniently carried out at a reaction temperature from xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at a reaction temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and about 80xc2x0 C. The reaction can optionally be carried out under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon atmosphere. An appropriate solvent may be water or an organic solvent such as alcohols (e.g. methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, octanol or cyclohexanol), ethers (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether or dioxane), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g. dichloromethane or trichloromethane), hydrocarbons (e.g. cyclohexane, methyl cyclohexane, decaline, benzene, toluene, o-xylene, m-xylene or p-xylene) or a mixtures of the mentioned solvents, preferably water. After the reaction, the system is neutralised with an acid, preferably a protic acid such as HBr, HI, AcOH or citric acid, most preferred HCl, to yield the urea of formula IV.
In the second step of the reaction, urea of formula IV is converted in a ring-closure reaction to imidazoldione derivatives of formula V by dissolving compound of formula IV in water and an acid, preferably a protic acid such as HCl, HBr, HI, AcOH, citric or other, most preferred HCl. The reaction is conveniently carried out at a reaction temperature from room temperature to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at a reaction temperature from 60xc2x0 C. to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture. The reaction can optionally be carried out in an inert organic solvent such as ethers (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether or dioxane), polar aprotic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) or dimethylacetamide, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane or trichloromethane, hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane, methyl cyclohexane, decaline, benzene, toluene, o-xylene, m-xylene or p-xylene, or mixtures of the mentioned solvents.
In the third step of the reaction, imidazoldione derivatives of formula V is reacted with di-C1-4-alkylacetal of dimethylformamide, preferably dimethylformamide dimethylacetal (commercially available or synthesized according to methods known from textbooks about organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons) to attach a dimethylaminomethylene group to the imidazoldione ring and to obtain the corresponding compound of formula VI. The reaction is carried out at a reaction temperature from room temperature to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at a reaction temperature from 60xc2x0 C. to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture, most preferred at a reaction temperature from 80xc2x0 C. to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture. The reaction can optionally be carried out in an inert organic solvent such as ethers (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether or dioxane), polar aprotic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane or trichloromethane, hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane, methyl cyclohexane, decaline, benzene, toluene, o-xylene, m-xylene or p-xylene, or mixtures of the mentioned solvents.
In the fourth step of the reaction, dimethylaminomethylene imidazoldione derivatives of formula VI are converted to the corresponding carbaldehyde chloro imidazolone compound of formula VII as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,936 or known from textbooks about organic chemistry. The reaction which includes a dimethylaminomethylene/carbaldehyde and oxo/chlorine exchange may be carried out in the presence of a disubstituted formamide such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-methylphenylformamide or N,N-diphenylformamide, preferably dimethylformamide in the presence of POCl3 according the Vilsmeier reaction or in the presence of other chlorinating agents such as PCl5, SOCl2 or (COCl)2. The reaction is optionally carried out under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon atmosphere at a reaction temperature from room temperature to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at a reaction temperature between about 50xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C. The reaction can optionally be carried out in an inert organic solvent such as ethers (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether or dioxane), polar aprotic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) or N,N-dimethylacetamide, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane or trichloromethane, hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane, methyl cyclohexane, decaline, benzene, toluene, o-xylene, m-xylene or p-xylene, or a mixtures of the mentioned solvents.
In the fifth step of the reaction, chloro compounds of formula VII are reacted with nucleophilic thiol R3SH or nucleophilic alcohol R3OH (both agents are commercially available or can be synthesized according to methods known from textbooks about organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons, to obtain the corresponding compound of formula VIII. The reaction is carried out in an appropriate solvent in the presence of a suitable base such as n-BuLi, sodium hydride, trialkylamine (e.g. trimethylamine or triethylamine), potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate, preferably triethylamine, N-methyl morpholine or potassium carbonate. The reaction is conveniently carried out under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon atmosphere at a reaction temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to boiling temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at a reaction temperature between about 10xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C. Appropriate solvents for the reaction are ethers (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether or dioxane), polar aprotic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) or N,N-dimethylacetamide, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane or trichloromethane, hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane, methyl cyclohexane, decaline, benzene, toluene, o-xylene, m-xylene or p-xylene, or a mixtures of the mentioned solvents, preferably dichloromethane or trichloromethane.
Also part of the present invention are novel compounds of formula VIII-a 
wherein R1, R2 and X are as defined in formula I and R3xe2x80x2is C7-12-alkyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted benzyl
wherein phenyl or benzyl may be substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from C1-4-alkyl, C1-4-alkoxy, hydroxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine
In the sixth step of the reaction, the aldehyde of formula VIII is reduced in the presence of a reducing agent to obtain the corresponding alcohol derivative of formula Ia. Reducing agents conveniently used for the reaction are preferably sodium borohydride or other reducing agents such as lithium borohydride, sodium triacetoxyborohydride, hydrogen over a catalyst or reducing agents known in the art applied according to known methods described in textbooks on organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons. The reduction reaction is conveniently carried out in an organic solvent for example alcoholic solvents such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, octanol or cyclohexanol, preferably methanol or ethanol or ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether, dioxane or diglyme, preferably tetrahydrofuran or a mixture of the mentioned solvents such as methanol and tetrahydrofuran or ethanol and tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is carried out at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. The reduction reaction can also be carried out as described in textbooks about organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons.
In the seventh step of the reaction, the alcohol derivative of formula Ia is derivatized to the corresponding ether derivative of formula Ib. The derivatisation reaction is conveniently carried out with an electophilic agent Lxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Z, wherein Z is as defined for compounds of formula I and L is a leaving group such as bromide, chloride, iodide, tosylate, triflate or any other according to methods known from textbooks on organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons). The reaction is carried out as described in the literature, for example in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride, lithium hydride, potassium carbonate or triethylamine in an appropriate organic solvent such as tetrahydrofuran (THF) or polar aprotic solvents like dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), N,N-dimethylacetamide or N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), preferably DMF or THF, at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ia or Ib wherein R1, R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I and R2 is hydrogen, the corresponding compound of formula VI is N-protected with an appropriate protecting group for example 4-methoxybenzyl, benzyl or 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl and then further reacted according the reaction steps 4-6 (and optionally 7), and finally deprotected according to methods known from textbooks on protecting chemistry (xe2x80x98Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x99, second edition, Theodora W. Greene and Peter G. M. Wuts, Wiley-Interscience, 1991) for example in the presence of hydrogen and appropriate catalyst such as Pd/C or Pt/C. Compounds of formula Ia or Ib wherein R1, R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I and R2 is hydrogen are obtained. The protecting reaction is for example carried out in a polar aprotic solvents like dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), dimethylacetamide or N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), preferably dimethylformamide in the presence of a base such as lithium hydride or sodium hydride, preferably sodium hydride at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. The reaction system is then treated with an appropriate protecting agent such as 4-methoxybenzyl chloride, 4-methoxybenzyl bromide, benzyl chloride, benzyl bromide, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl chloride or 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl bromide at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature to obtain N-protected compound of formula VI. The deprotection reaction is carried out as described above.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ia or Ib wherein R2, R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I and R1 is hydrogen, compound of formula III wherein R1 is a N-protecting group known from the literature such as 4-methoxybenzyl, benzyl or 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl (commercially available or synthesized according to methods known from the literature) is reacted according reaction steps 1-6 (and optionally 7) and finally deprotected under conditions known from the literature. The protecting reaction is for example carried out in polar aprotic solvents like dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), dimethylacetamide or N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), preferably dimethylformamide in the presence of a base such as lithium hydride or sodium hydride, preferably sodium hydride at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. The reaction system is then treated with an appropriate protecting agent such as 4-methoxybenzyl chloride, 4-methoxybenzyl bromide, benzyl chloride, benzyl bromide, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl chloride or 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl bromide at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature to obtain N-protected compound of formula VI.
The deprotecting reaction is carried out for example under hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such as palladium on charcoal or platinum on charcoal (as described above). The corresponding compound of formula Ia or Ib wherein R2, R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I and R1 is hydrogen is obtained.
Optionally, compounds of formula Ia or Ib wherein R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I, R1 or R2 is hydrogen and the other one of R1 or R2 is as defined for compounds of formula I, can also be converted to the corresponding compound of formula Ia or Ib wherein R1, R2, R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I. The reaction is conveniently carried out with an electophilic agent R1-L or R2-L, wherein R1 and R2 is as defined for formula I but not hydrogen and L is a leaving group such as bromide, chloride, iodide, tosylate, triflate or any other according to methods known from textbooks on organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons). The reaction is carried out as described in the literature, for example in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride, lithium hydride, potassium carbonate or triethylamine in an appropriate organic solvent such as tetrahydrofuran (THF) or polar aprotic solvents like dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), N,N-dimethylacetamide or N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), preferably DMF or THF at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. 
wherein R1, R2, R3 and X are as defined for compounds of formula I and R4 is alkyl, aryl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted heterocyclyl as defined for compounds of formula I or C0-3-alkyl substituted with C1-4-alkoxy, C14-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy- or heterocyclyl-oxy or R4 together with the methyl group forms a optionally substituted C2-4-alkenyl as defined for compounds of formula I.
In reaction scheme 2, the first reaction step is carried out in that the aldehydes of formula VIII are derivatised with a Grignard reagent of formula R4MgHal wherein R4 is alkyl, aryl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted heterocyclyl as defined for compounds of formula I or C0-3-alkyl substituted with C1-4-alkoxy, C1-4-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy- or heterocyclyl-oxy or R4 together with the methyl group forms a optionally substituted C2-4-alkenyl as defined for compounds of formula I, and Hal represents chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably chlorine (commercially available or synthesised according to textbooks on organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons) to obtain the corresponding alcohol derivative of formula Ic. The derivatisation reaction is conveniently carried out in an inert solvent for example ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether, dioxane, diglyme or a mixture of the mentioned solvents, preferably tetrahydrofuran at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. In general, the derivatisation reaction can also be carried out as described in textbooks about organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons.
In the second step of the reaction the methyl hydroxy group of alcohol derivative of formula Ic is converted via a deoxygenation reaction to the corresponding methylene group to obtain compound of formula Id. The reaction is conveniently carried out in the presence of trialkylsilane such as trimethylsilane, triethylsilane or tripropylsilane, preferably triethylsilane, dissolved in mineral acids such as trifluoroacetic acid (TFA) or in Lewis acids such as SnCl4 (described in D. L. Comins et al., Tet. Lett., 1986, 27, 1869), preferably with trifluoroacetic acid at a reaction temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably at a reaction temperature between about 5xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. Alternatively, the reduction reaction can also be carried in the presence P2I4 as described in EP 0627423.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ic or Id wherein the substituents are as defined above and R2 is hydrogen, the corresponding compound of formula VI is N-protected as described for reaction scheme 1, further reacted according to reaction steps 4-5 of reaction scheme 1, then reacted according to reaction scheme 2 and finally deprotected as described for reaction scheme 1.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ic or Id wherein the substituents are as defined above and R1 is hydrogen, compound of formula VIII wherein R1 is a N-protecting group such as 4-methoxybenzyl (prepared according to reaction scheme 1) is reacted according reaction scheme 2 and finally deprotected as described for reaction scheme 1.
Optionally, compounds of formula Ic or Id wherein the substituents are as defined above and R1 or R2 is hydrogen and the other one of R1 or R2 is as defined above, can also be converted to the corresponding compound of formula Ic or Id wherein R1, R2, R3, X and Z are as defined above. The reaction is carried out as described for reaction scheme 1. 
wherein R, R1, R2, R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I.
In reaction scheme 3, the first reaction step is carried out in that aldehyde of formula VIII is derivatised via a reductive amination reaction with a primary or secondary amine of formula RN(H)CH2xe2x80x94Z wherein R and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I to the corresponding amine compounds of formula Ie. The amines of formula RN(H)CH2xe2x80x94Z are commercially available or can be synthesized according to known methods from textbooks on organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons. The reductive amination reaction is known from textbooks about organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons. The reaction may be carried out in an inert solvent such as hydrocarbons for example cyclohexane, methyl cyclohexane, decaline, benzene, toluene, o-xylene, m-xylene or p-xylene, preferably toluene at a reaction temperature between about 60xc2x0 C. and about boiling temperature of the organic solvent. After the reaction system has been cooled down, the organic solvent is evaporated and the residue is dissolved in an alcoholic solvent or ether for example methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, octanol or cyclohexanol, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether, dioxane or diglyme, preferably methanol, ethanol or tetrahydrofuran or a mixture of the mentioned solvents. The pH is adjusted in the range from 4.0 to 6.0, preferably in the range from 4.5 to 5.5 with inorganic acids, e.g. with hydrohalic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulphuric acid, nitric acid or phosphoric acid, and the like or with organic acids, e.g. with acetic acid, formic acid, tartaric acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, malic acid, salicylic acid, citric acid, methanesulphonic acid and p-toluene sulphonic acid and the like. Subsequently, the system was reacted with a suitable reducing agent such as cyanoborohydride, sodium borohydride, NaBH4, BH3xe2x80x94THF, BH3xe2x80x94SMe2, catecholborane or other known in the art, preferably sodium cyanoborohydride or NaBH(OAc)3 at a reaction temperature between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ie wherein the substituents are as defined above and R2 is hydrogen, the corresponding compound of formula VI is N-protected with an appropriate protecting group as described for reaction scheme 1, further reacted according to reaction steps 4-5 of reaction scheme 1, then reacted according to reaction scheme 3 and finally deprotected as described for reaction scheme 1.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ie wherein the substituents are as defined above and R1 is hydrogen, compound of formula VIII wherein R1 is a N-protecting group such as 4-methoxybenzyl (prepared according to reaction scheme 1) is reacted according to reaction scheme 3 and finally deprotected as described for reaction scheme 1.
Optionally, compounds of formula Ie wherein the substituents are as defined for compounds of formula I and R1 or R2 is hydrogen and the other one of R1 or R2 is as defined for compounds of formula I, can also be converted to the corresponding compound of formula Ie wherein R1, R2, R3, X and Z are as defined for compounds of formula I. The reaction is carried out as described for reaction scheme 1. 
wherein R1, R2, R3 and X are as defined for compounds of formula I and R5 is hydrogen, alkyl, protected hydroxy-C0-2-alkyl or C0-2-alkyl substituted with optionally substituted phenyl or with optionally substituted heterocyclyl as defined for compounds of formula I or C0-2-alkyl substituted with C1-4-alkoxy, C1-4-alkyl-carbonyl-oxy- or heterocyclyl-oxy.
In reaction scheme 4, the first reaction step is carried out in that the aldehyde function of compound of formula VIII reacted via a Wittig-Horner reaction with dialkyl phosphonate of formula (EtO)2P(xe2x95x90O)(CH2)R5 wherein R5 is as defined above (commercially available or synthesised according to known methods from textbooks on organic chemistry e.g. from J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons), to obtain olefinic compound of formula If. The reaction is carried out similar to the method described in the literature, for example in the presence of a strong base such as n-BuLi or preferably sodium hydride in an organic solvent for example anhydrous ethers such as diethyl ether, dibutyl ether, dioxane, preferably anhydrous tetrahydrofuran under inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon atmosphere at a reaction temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably at a reaction temperature between about 5xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. Optionally, olefinic compound of formula If can be obtained through other coupling reactions for example the Wittig reaction.
In the second step of the reaction, the olefinic group of compound of formula If is hydrogenated to the corresponding compound of formula Ig. The reaction is carried out similar to methods described in the literature, for example under hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst in an appropriate solvent at a reaction temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably at a reaction temperature between about 5xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. The hydrogen pressure can be between about 0 atm and about 100 atm, preferably between about 0 atm and about 50 atm and most preferred between about 0 atm and about 20 atm. The hydrogenation catalyst used for this reaction can be one of the commonly known catalysts such as noble metals (e.g. Pt, Pd or Rh) on supporting materials such as activated carbon or Al2O3, or generally as described in textbooks about organic chemistry e.g. J. March (1992), xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structurexe2x80x9d, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons. Preferred hydrogenation catalysts are Pd on activated carbon or Raney-Nickel. Appropriate solvents for the hydrogenation reaction are organic solvents such as alcohols (e.g. methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, octanol or cyclohexanol), ethers (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether or dioxane), polar aprotic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) or N,N-dimethylacetamide, esters (e.g. ethyl acetate), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g. dichloromethane or trichloromethane), hydrocarbons (e.g. cyclohexane, methyl cyclohexane, decaline, benzene, toluene, o-xylene, m-xylene or p-xylene) or a mixtures of the mentioned solvents. Preferred solvents are ester, most preferred solvent is ethyl acetate.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ig wherein R5 is unprotected hydroxy-C0-2-alkyl, the protected hydroxy group of compound of formula Ig is deprotected according to methods known from the art for example as described in xe2x80x98Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x99, second edition, Theodora W. Greene and Peter G. M. Wuts, Wiley-Interscience, 1991.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ig wherein the substituents are as defined above and R2 is hydrogen, the corresponding compound of formula VI is N-protected with an appropriate protecting group as described for reaction scheme 1, further reacted according to reaction steps 4-5 of reaction scheme 1, then reacted according reaction scheme 4 and finally deprotected as described for reaction scheme 1.
For the synthesis of compounds of formula Ig wherein the substituents are as defined above and R1 is hydrogen, compound of formula VIII wherein R1 is a N-protecting group such as 4-methoxybenzyl (prepared according to reaction scheme 1) is reacted according to reaction scheme 4 and finally deprotected under conditions known from the literature for example under hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such as palladium on charcoal or platinum on charcoal.
Optionally, compounds of formula Ig wherein the substituents are as defined above and R1 or R2 is hydrogen and the other one of R1 or R2 is as defined above, can also be converted to the corresponding compound of formula Ig wherein the substituents are as defined above. The reaction is carried out as described for reaction scheme 1.
Assay Method: HIV-1 Reverse Transcriptase Assay: Inhibitor IC50 Determination
HIV-1 RT assay was carried out in 96-well Millipore filtermat NOB50 plates using purified recombinant enzyme and a poly(rA)/oligo(dT)16 template-primer in a total volume of 50 xcexcL. The assay constituents were 50 mM Tris/HCl, 50 mM NaCl, 1 mM EDTA, 6 mM MgCl2, 5 xcexcM dTTP, 0.1 xcexcCi [3H] dTTP, 5 xcexcg/ml poly (rA) pre annealed to 2.5 xcexcg/ml oligo (dT)16 and a range of inhibitor concentrations in a final concentration of 10% DMSO. Reactions were initiated by adding 5 nM HIV-1 RT and after incubation at 37xc2x0 C. for 30 min, they were stopped by the addition of 50 xcexcl ice cold 20% TCA and allowed to precipitate at 4xc2x0 C. for 30 min. The precipitates were collected by applying vacuum to the plate and sequentially washing with 2xc3x97200 xcexcl of 10% TCA and 2xc3x97200 xcexcl 70% ethanol. Finally the plates were dried and radioactivity counted in a Wallac Microbeta 1450 after the addition of 15 xcexcl scintillation fluid per well. IC50""s were calculated by plotting % inhibition versus log10 inhibitor concentrations.
Antiviral Assay Method
Anti-HIV antiviral activity was assessed using an adaptation of the method of Pauwels et al. {Pauwels et al., 1988, J Virol Methods 20:309-321}. The method is based on the ability of compounds to protect HIV-infected T lymphoblastoid cells (MT4 cells) from cell-death mediated by the infection. The endpoint of the assay was calculated as the concentration of compound at which the cell viability of the culture was preserved by 50% (xe2x80x9850% inhibitory concentrationxe2x80x99, IC50). The cell viability of a culture was determined by the uptake of soluble, yellow 3-[4,5-dimethylthiazol-2-yl]-2,5-diphenyltetrazolium bromide (MTT) and its reduction to a purple insoluble formazan salt. After solubilization, spectrophotometric methods were employed to measure the amount of formazan product.
MT4 cells were prepared to be in logarithmic-phase growth and a total of 2xc3x97106 cells infected with the HXB2-strain of HIV at a multiplicity of 0.0001 infectious units of virus per cell in a total volume of between 200-500 microlitres. The cells were incubated with virus for one h at 37xc2x0 C. before removal of virus. The cells are then washed in 0.01 M phosphate buffered saline, pH 7.2 before being resuspensed in culture medium for incubation in culture with serial dilutions of test compound. The culture medium used was RPMI 1640 without phenol red, supplemented with penicillin, streptomycin, L-glutamine and 10% fetal calf serum (GM10).
Test compounds were prepared as 2 mM solutions in dimethyl sulphoxide (DMSO). Four replicate, serial 2-fold dilutions in GM10 were then prepared and 50 microlitres amounts placed in 96-well plates over a final nanomolar concentration range of 625-1.22. Fifty microlitres GM10 and 3.5xc3x97104 infected cells were then added to each well. Control cultures containing no cells (blank), uninfected cells (100% viability; 4 replicates) and infected cells without compound (total virus-mediated cell death; 4 replicates) were also prepared. The cultures were then incubated at 37xc2x0 C. in a humidified atmosphere of 5% CO2 in air for 5 s.
A fresh solution of 5 mg/ml MTT was prepared in 0.01 M phosphate buffered saline, pH 7.2 and 20 microlitres added to each culture. The cultures were further incubated as before for 2 h. They were then mixed by pipetting up and down and 170 microlitres of Triton X-100 in acidified isopropanol (10% v/v Triton X-100 in 1:250 mixture of concentrated HCl in isopropanol). When the formazan deposit was fully solubilized by further mixing, the absorbance (OD) of the cultures was measured at 540 nm and 690 nm wavelength (690 nm readings were used as blanks for artefacts between wells). The percent protection for each treated culture was then calculated from the equation:       %    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    Protection    =                                                                                          (                                      OD                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    drug                    ⁢                                          -                                        ⁢                    treated                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    cultures                                    )                                -                                                                                        (                                  OD                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  untreated                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  virus                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  control                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  cultures                                )                                                    ⁢                  xe2x80x83                                                                                (                                  OD                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  uninfected                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  cultures                                )                            -                                                                          (                              OD                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                untreated                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                virus                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                control                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                cultures                            )                                            xc3x97    100    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    %  
The IC50 was then obtained from graph plots of percent protection versus log10 drug concentration.
In the assay, compounds of formulas I range in activity from an HIV IC50 of about 0.5 to about 5000 nM, with preferred compounds having a range of activity from about 0.5 to about 750 nM, more preferably about 0.5 to 300 nM, and most preferably about 0.5 to 50 nM.
ND: not determined
The imidazolone derivatives provided by the present invention can be used together with a therapeutically inert carrier as medicaments in the form of pharmaceutical preparations. The pharmaceutical preparations can be administered enterally, such as orally, in the form of tablets, coated tablets, dragxc3xa9es, hard and soft gelatine capsules, solutions, emulsions or suspensions, or nasally, e.g. in the form of nasal sprays. They can also be administered rectally, e.g. in the form of suppositories, or parenterally, (e.g. intramuscularly, intravenously, or subcutaneously), for example, in the form of injection solutions.
For the manufacture of pharmaceutical preparations the imidazolone derivatives can be formulated with therapeutically inert, inorganic or organic carriers.
Lactose, corn starch or derivatives thereof, talc, stearic acid or its salts can be used, for example, as such carriers for tablets, coated tablets, dragxc3xa9es and hard gelatine capsules.
Suitable carriers for soft gelatine capsules are, for example, vegetable oils, waxes, fats, semi-solid and liquid polyols and the like.
Suitable carriers for the manufacture of injection solutions are, for example, water, saline, alcohols, polyols, glycerine, vegetable oils and the like. Natural or hardened oils, waxes, fats, semi-liquid or liquid polyols and the like are suitable carriers for the manufacture of suppositories. The pharmaceutical preparations of the present invention may also be provided as sustained release formulations or other appropriate formulations.
The pharmaceutical preparations can also contain preservatives, solubilizers, stabilizers, wetting agents, emulsifiers, sweeteners, colorants, flavourants, salts for adjustment of the osmotic pressure, buffers, masking agents or antioxidants.
The pharmaceutical preparations may also contain other therapeutically active agents such as those mentioned above.
The imidazolone derivatives provided by the invention in the treatment of an immune mediated condition or disease, a viral disease, a bacterial disease, a parasitic disease, an inflammatory disease, a hyperproliferative vascular disease, a tumor, or cancer.
The dosage can vary within wide limits and will, of course, be adjusted to the individual requirements in each particular case.
Dosage levels of between about 0.01 and about 100 mg/kg body weight per day in monotherapy and/or in combination therapy are commonly administered from about 1 to 5 times per day. A typical preparation will contain from about 5% to 95% active compound (w/w). The daily dosage can be administered as a single dosage or in divided dosages.
The imidazolone derivatives provided by the present invention or the medicaments thereof may be for use in monotherapy and/or combination therapy, i.e. the treatment may be in conjunction with the administration of one or more additional therapeutically active substance(s). When the treatment is combination therapy, such administration may be concurrent or sequential with respect to that of the imidazolone derivatives of the present invention. Thus, concurrent administration, as used herein, includes administration of the agents in conjunction or combination, together, or before or after each other.
It will be understood that references herein to treatment extend to prophylaxis as well as to treatment of existing conditions. Treatment of a disease or condition, as used herein, also includes preventing, inhibiting, regressing, reversing, alleviating or relieving the disease or condition, or the clinical symptoms thereof. The term xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to animals, including humans and other mammals.
In the following examples the abbreviations used have the following significations:
All temperatures are given in degrees Celsius (xc2x0 C.).
The described NMR spectra were recorded on a Bruker DRX 400 MHz spectrometer with the probe temperature set at 300 K.
The mass spectra indicated by xe2x80x9c(M+; EI)xe2x80x9d, were recorded under electron impact conditions (EI), on a THERMOQUEST MAT95 S with a source temperature of 200xc2x0 C. Other mass spectra were recorded under electrospray ionization spectra (ESI) conditions, on one of the following machines:
a) THERMOQUEST SSQ 7000 [Solvent 0.085% TFA in 90% Acetonitrile/water; flow rate 100 microliters/minute; capillary 250xc2x0 C.; spray voltage 5 KV; sheath gas 80 psi], or
b) LC-MS system (liquid chromatograph coupled to mass spectrum) THERMOQUEST TSQ 7000 ELECTROSPRAY or MICROMASS PLATFORM ELECTROSPRAY [Solvent 0.1% TFA in water or 0.085% TFA in 90% acetonitrile/ water or 0.085% TFA in acetonitrile].
With regard to the starting materials that are known compounds some of these may be purchased from commercial suppliers. Other starting materials that are known and their analogues can be prepared by methods well known in the art. Examples of compounds available from commercial suppliers, and citations to the synthesis of other compounds and their analogues are provided in the following: Compounds, whenever prepared by the processes of the present invention are also an object of the present invention.
The following examples illustrate the present invention: